


hiding from daylight

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Babies, Baking, Begging, Bodyswap, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Lingerie, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Pumpkins, Shorts, Smut, Swearing, little shop of horrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Draco/Luna short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugBubble/gifts), [uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship/gifts), [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts), [miss_moonstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_moonstone/gifts).



1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Pie-Making' for HugBubble

3.  'Non-Magical Pumpkin Carving' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

4.  'First Halloween with kids' for HugBubble

5.   ***** 'Swear; Beg' for HugBubble

6.  'Little Shop of Horrors AU' for HugBubble

7.   ***** 'The daydream of him inside you' for HugBubble

8.  'Bodyswap' for phoenix_173

9.   ***** 'Making Love; Lingerie Kink' for miss_moonstone


	2. 'Pie-Making' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Baking

“Why can’t you just ask the house elves to do this?”  Draco asked, rolling the dough for the pie crust out using the pin the way Luna showed him.  It was tedious and dull.  And more difficult than he’d anticipated.  Like basically every Muggle task he’d tried.

“Why ask someone else to do something we are perfectly capable of doing ourselves?” Luna asked, pouring a cupful of sugar over the apple slices in the bowl.  

“I suppose it depends on your definition of ‘capable’…” he muttered.  

 


	3. 'Non-Magical Pumpkin Carving' for uconnhuskiesfan_wintershockship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Fluff, Pumpkins

Draco was grumbling under his breath and glaring at his misshapen mess of a jack-o-lantern.  One eye was bigger than the other and the mouth looked positively monstrous.  

He was regretting all the bragging he’d done.  Carving pumpkins the muggle way was turning out to be more difficult than he’d thought. He’d completely buggered this.  

He glanced over at Luna’s pumpkin, his jaw dropping when he saw it. “How…” he pointed with the carving tool in his hand.  “How?”

She’d carved a stunning silhouette of the Whomping Willow into the pumpkin’s face.  She shrugged. “I’ve had some practice…”  

Draco looked back at his own disaster.  “How much practice?”  

 


	4. 'First Halloween with kids' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall Prompts 2016
> 
> Parenthood, Babies, Domestic Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I gave them newborn twins, a boy and a girl. The girl’s named Cassiopeia and the boy’s named after Luna’s father, Xenophilius. Idk, this was adorable. I loved writing it.

“Why are we doing this again?” Draco asked, peering into the baby carrier on his front where his infant daughter was snoozing away.  “They have no idea what is going on…”  Cassi groaned in her sleep, prompting him to immediately start bouncing her again.

Luna was shushing Xeno, who was starting to fuss at the same time.  Draco swore the twins had some kind of agreement to keep both him and Luna from sleeping ever again.  

“It’s Halloween, Draco…” she said. “How on earth will they ever make memories if we don’t do things with them?”  

“They are five weeks old. They won’t remember this.  And I’m exhausted.  I don’t feel like going to a bloody party…”

“Come along, we’re going to be late…” she said in a sing-song voice, her hand on the baby’s back as she bent to lift the diaper bag, completely ignoring Draco’s pseudo-temper tantrum.  Pseudo because he’d whispered every word so he wouldn’t wake the babies and because they both knew damn well that he was going wherever she asked.  He loved her too much to ever say no to her.  

How that happened, well…it had happened and he was loathe to question it.  

He reached for the bag, taking it from her carefully and draping it over his own shoulder as he followed her to the door. “I’m right behind you, Dear.”  

 


	5. *'Swear; Beg' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Swearing, Begging, Smut

“Luna…please…” Draco gripped the arm of the couch they were seated on.  Her hand moved slowly in his lap.  Stroking his erection in his trousers.  His hips canted up, trying to get just a little more sensation out of it.

She shushed him, her hand shifting and cupping him softly.  “Be patient, Draco…”  

He swore, biting his fist as she finally,  _finally_ tugged on his zipper.  

 


	6. 'Little Shop of Horrors AU' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky Prompts 2016
> 
> Little Shop of Horrors, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fusion AU

“What do you call that thing?” Draco popped his gum and leaned forward on the work bench. He held out his finger to tickle one of its leaves.  It snapped at his finger, which he yanked back immediately.  

Luna reached out to pet the small plant on the head, giggling as it rubbed against her hand like a cat.  “ _Draconius Secundius._ ”  

He grinned widely. “You named it after me? Well…Lovegood…I’m chuffed.”  He peered at it again.  “What’s it eat?  Flies?”

Luna tugged her robes down to cover her heavily bandaged left hand.  “Something like that.”  

 


	7. *'The daydream of him inside you' for HugBubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Non-Explicit Sex, Daydreaming

Luna pressed her thighs together, trying to summon up any other image than the one currently floating around in her mind.  It was inappropriate.  Borderline obscene when they were having brunch with Draco’s parents.  

Imagining one’s significant other in a state of undress. Between the sheets of the bed they shared.  In the flat they shared.  Thrusting between her legs.  Her thighs ached with the very persistent memory.  

A squeeze of Draco’s hand brought her out of the daydream straight away.  

“Luna?” A smile played on his lips. “Mother was asking you about work?”  

“OH!” Her head snapped up and she was never more thankful for her reputed flakiness.  It came in handy sometimes.  “Oh, it’s lovely, Mrs. Malfoy.”  

Okay, most times.  

 


	8. 'Bodyswap' for Phoenix_173

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope Prompts 2017
> 
> Bodyswap

“What is this?” Draco reached up to tug at whatever was in his hair.  His hand came away with Luna’s barmy glasses and he nearly dropped them.  “What the…”  His voice sounded the same, but he felt…off.  

“Oh my…” Luna sighed, holding out her hand for the glasses.  “This is worrisome indeed.”

Draco caught sight of them in the mirror, waving his hand only to see Luna performing the action.  He blinked.  “Did you hit me over the head with something?”  

“Unfortunately, no…” the reflection  _of him_  said in Luna’s voice. 

 


	9. *'Making Love; Lingerie Kink' for miss_moonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2017
> 
> Making Love, Smut, Lingerie

Draco groaned against her, his lips on her throat as she rocked up to meet his thrusts.  He tugged down on the top of her négligée to bare her breasts, reaching up to tease one of her nipples. 

“Draco…” Luna gasped, quivering beneath him.  “I’m…I’m…”  

“Go ahead…” he coaxed, his eyes raking up and down her form, looking pleasantly debauched with the pale pink silk bunched up around her waist.  “Come for me, Luna…”  

She did indeed, her walls squeezing him and bringing him to his own end in the process.  

He refrained from collapsing on top of her, holding up his weight on his forearms as he lowered himself down to kiss her lips.  

“Love you,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed as she pushed strands of her long blonde hair from her face.  

The corner of his mouth twitched as he replied.  “Love you too…”  

 


End file.
